Knowing the Right Time
by Aikawa Ryusuke
Summary: It was a cold gloomy night... or is it? For a one couple it was the perfect time. For the other couple, was it the perfect time?


_Well this is my first fan fiction so please bear with me because right now I'm sad. But enough of me let's get this started and finished._

**Pairings: **KiraxLacus, CagallixAthrun slight (dunno) OOCness?

**Summary: **It was a cold gloomy night... or is it? For a one couple it was the perfect time. For the other couple, was it the perfect time?

**Timeline:** Set after the last episode of Gundam S.D. (hehe accurate right?) where peace was at last obtained. All are around 18 hehehe

**WARNING:** Decisive, repulsive, incoherent languages and scene are about to happen please be advise. In short strong lemons hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I, for one and for all, do not, will not and (huhuhuh) will never own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny neither its cast, crew and characters. My brother has a dvd of G.S.D but still I do NOT own it:(

_**Knowing the Right Time**_

It was a cold breezy night as one brown haired man, wearing a plain white shirt and a beach shorts, was standing at a veranda looking at intently at the stars.

'I wonder how's Cagalli been holding there. Knowing her, she surely would bring hard time to all the ministers.' Thought Kira.

He knew that abandoning Cagalli at Orb was a mistake but he needed peace and quiet that is why he was hiding with his...

"Kira? What are you doing out there?" softly asked by a beautiful voice. As Kira turned his head around to catch a glimpse of the owner of the beautiful voice. Dressed in a cream-colored silk nightgown, holding a cup of choco was Lacus.

"Oww nothing just enjoying the sight and thinking..." Kira hurriedly turned his head away from Lacus because he was blushing.

"... about those in Orb?" again the soft voice as it came closer and was beside Kira looking as well at the stars.

'Crap' Kira thought who knew what might happen when Lacus learned he was worrying.

For the past few days, he was staying with Lacus although Lacus kept insisting that Kira must return to Orb because of his continued worrying.

"Hehehe guess you got me again" 'No point in lying with Lacus' Kira thought. Lacus gave a weak sigh while Kira contemplates on how to cheer her up.

"Hey don't be down I'm sure Athrun's taking good care of Cagalli knowing him, he won't let her stress that much"

"Aaachooo" Athrun sneeze in Cagalli's hanky because he forgot his

"Sorry 'bout that I'm going to wash it for you then" said Athrun who was apologetic at that time

"Don't worry, you can have it just don't catch a cold. Kira already dumped me with all this work and it would be even harder if I don't have you around" Cagalli winked at the now blushing Athrun

'DARN YOU KIRA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ARGHHH' Cagalli thought madly.

"Aaachooo" Kira now sneeze in the air then rubbed his nose.

"Kira! Look you already catched a cold. We better get inside or it might worsen" Lacus said worriedly.

For Kira this was the right time he was waiting for. The sky was perfectly beautiful like Lacus. It was a starry night, cloudless sky, big bright moon shinning towards them. Kira grabbed the opportunity to confess his feeling for Lacus.

"Lacus there is something I've always wanted to tell you" Kira said while smiling to Lacus.

'Ohh Kira. Would it be that you're gonna...' Lacus was thinking but was disturbed by the sudden hugging of Kira. She gave a small yelp because of surprise and dropped the mug of choco.

"Aww Kira look what you made me do. That was my favorite mug." Lacus said then she pouts. Kira chuckled for a while. He then positioned Lacus to face the sky while he was hugging her from the back.

'Oww Kira you are so romantic' Lacus thought while giving a small giggle in her head.

"Lacus I wanted you to know how I felt for you. How I longed for you whenever I'm away or far, How I longed to be in this position forever, How..." 'Gee I think I've been too cocky enough' thought Kira (yeah you are hehe)

"I love you, Lacus" with that Lacus whirled around facing Kira then gave him (guess... hehehe A SMACK IN THE FACE... uhh no no no I mean...) a passionate kiss (like I'm going to spoil this fun, you owe me one KIRA! Be ready to face someone's wrath hehehe)

It was a perfect scene. Even the cold winter breeze didn't frost the two melting hearts as their lips connected their hearts, their mind and their (body? Nah thats later) soul.

Now lets shift from the romantic couple to the troubled couple

"WHERE IS THAT BROTHER OF MINE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M SO GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY DUMPING ME WITH ALL HIS WORK" raged by a blonde lady wearing a beautiful gown of white, wearing gloves of white, shoes and high heals of white as well. On her hair was a pin an en emerald given to her by her beloved brother. There was a party that she had to attend, one of those party that celebrates the United Peace or whatever they want to call it. For her it would be good if it would last longer but since her brother left for peace and quiet, she got more and more paper works and more to sort out.

"THE NERVE OF HIM!" shouted by the still enraged blonde. A darkblue haired guy, wearing a black tuxedo enter her room hearing her shouting and tried to calm her down since the party host was Orb itself.

"Now come on Cagalli. You know that Kira had needed that rest because he was about to have a mental breakdown." soothed gently by Atrhun. Now Cagalli was on the verge of crying

"BUT HE PROMISED TO HELP ME SORT OUT THIS PROBLEMS OF THE ORB!" half shouted half sobbed by Cagalli

"Come on now Cagalli no need to shout and relax. Right now you must focus on the party."

"Athrun who's side are you? Are you saying to me that I have to burden this all by myself?" now sobbing by Cagalli but still having her composure.

"There, there. You know I'm with you always. There, there, don't worry I won't leave you" Athrun assured. The blonde just cried out to Athrun thus ruining not only Athrun's suit but hers as well.

Now let's go back to the perfect couple. For the last few minutes, Kira had been kissing and making out with Lacus then they parted out for air.

"Kira, I think it would be best if would go to our room cause its freezing out here" said the pink goddess.

Kira nodded and carried Lacus bridal style towards their room while still kissing passionately.

LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! CODE RED ALL PEOPLE BELOW THE AGE MUST STRICTLY LEAVE! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! PEOPLE WHO WOULD CONTINUE, THEN CONTINUE FOR YOU ARE WARNED

When they arrived at their room, Kira lay Lacus down the large bed then quickly took of his shirt. Lacus pushed Kira down and land on his top. She played for a while with his well build and well toned muscles and chest. Kira then kissed Lacus passionately. Their lips met and exchange moist. Kira gently bit Lacus lower lip which caused her to slightly open her mouth.

Grabbing the chance he slipped in his tounge and licked away. Lacus who didn't want to lose tried to push Kira's tounge out and entered quickly his mouth. They did this, tounging away for dominance. When they parted, they were out of breathe.

Kira then grabbed Lacus breast and gently massaged it. Feeling that the nightgown was a nuisance, he gently lift it away to reveal the beautiful curves and magnificent body of Lacus. Kira stared at awe at Lacus who was wearing only her lingerie, a pair of white bra and panty, both had a designed of fluffy (like a fur of rabbit) around the edges of it (means that the edges of the bra and panty had something like a fur of rabbit, really erotic hehe)

"Uhmm Kira please don't stare. It's kinda embarrassing" Lacus shyly stated

Kira regained composure and answered "Who wouldn't stare at such a magnificent body"

After saying this Kira started to kiss Lacus lips then slowly moved to her neck. While giving her some hickeys, he tried to unclasp her bra which he found very hard. Noticing Kira's anxiety, Lacus undo her bra for Kira. Kira started to massage her mounds of flesh while kissing her passionately. When her nipples started to erect, Kira started to kiss her moving downwards. It stopped right in front her left breast.

"Uhmm Ki-i-ra..." stuttered Lacus.

Kira didn't let her finish and started to lick, suck, tounge, and devour her left breast gently while his right hand gave a thorough massage to her right breast. After giving her left breast some attention, he swicthed, devouring her right breast while fondling her left. While doing this, Kira's right hand journeyed downwards and stop above her panty and started to play with it.

"Ki-i-ra... no n-not down t-uhm-the-ere" Lacus was having a hard time to talk because of too much pleasure.

Kira on the other hand didn't mind what Lacus was talking. He noticed that Lacus was really wet so he took off her panty.

"No-oo, Ki-i-ra don't..." Lacus tried to talk but was stopped when Kira's hand played with her flesh.

Kira who thought that the foreplay was enough, move downwards, parted her thighs and stared at Lacus magnificence.

"Uhmm Ki-ira wha-at are y-you go-ing to d-do" Lacus was a bit nervous.

"May I?" Kira asked. Getting a slight nod from Lacus, he started to lick Lacus pussy. But he planned to tease her first so he started on licking from her thighs then towards the side of the flesh (not yet on the pussy, I mean the side of the rosy flesh, get it?). He avoided contact on her insides to arouse her more.

"Ki-i-ra stopped teasing me" Lacus complained.

Kira, having enough of teasing her, started to lick her inside.

"Please Ki-i-ra, don't it's dirty there."

"But I'm not letting your love juice go to waste" As Kira stated while continuing to lick her.

'Ohh God this is sooo good!' Lacus thought as the pleasure build up inside her.

"Soooo Goood, Kira thats soo good"

Later, Lacus orgasm in Kira's mouth. After regaining her breath, he pushed Kira to sit while taking of his boxers.

"Now I think I need to repay you hmm"

She started first with massaging his member up and down. Then she tried to put it in her mouth. Having less experience in doing that, she unintentionally scraped her teeth at the head of Kira's member. This send chills down his spine.

"Kira are you okay?" Lacus hurriedly stopped noticing Kira's reaction. She knew she must have hurt him. She was a bit down because she can't give Kira the same pleasure he gave her.

"Nah its okay it was just a different sensation but it felt good" Kira tried to reassure Lacus, noticing that she was starting to feel down.

"Please Lacus, will you continue?"

Hearing that Kira was a bit happy, she continued blowjobing him. Later Kira' seed was released at Lacus mouth who didn't waste a single dropped.

Then Kira sit up holded Lacus but cheeks firm and rub his head at the entrance of Lacus.

"Kira what are you doing don't tease me" Lacus angrily stated

"I'm just lubricating myself in preparation for penetration" (wow cool statement nice one Kira ;)

Then Kira lay Lacus down knowing it would be hard for her to sustain balance

"Now I want you to relax a bit, it will hurt at first but its just at first okay?"

"uhum" agreed Lacus

"Here I come"

Kira slowly pushed forward. Inch by inch he was getting near her barrier. When he felt the barrier, he gave it a strong pushed. He can see the face of Lacus who was having a hard time fighting her screams and tears. A quarter was left of Kira's member and he stopped. He wanted Lacus to relax first for she was stiffening. When he saw Lacus was relaxed, he gave it all he got.

'Well here goes nothing, hope you can handle this Lacus' Kira thought

With all his strength, he pushed forward caughting Lacus by surprise. This time she failed to held back, thus she scream of pain and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Ohh God Lacus are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

Lacus wiped her tears then caressed Kira's cheeks.

"No it might have hurt but I knew you didn't mean it" Lacus softly assured.

Kira who let Lacus rest for a while, now said "Lacus I'm going to move slowly now so you can get used to it okay?" Lacus nodded. Kira slowly retreat ¾'s of his dick then slowly thrust forward. He kept doing this and he was waiting for Lacus to ask him to speed up. He was fighting his urge to thrust fast knowing that it might hurt Lacus.

"Kira please you can move faster now" pleaded Lacus

"Okay but I'm going to change my pace slowly okay" Kira's thrust became normal (think of it as x2 hehehe).

After some minute or seconds, he changed pace, now he was faster (now x4).

Seconds later Kira shifted to high gear. He know that by know Lacus was accustomed to his thrust. He was now moving at his fastest possible pumping/thrusts (maybe x8 remember it is his possible pace).

They continue doing this, being drowned from the waves of pleasure.

"Ki-ra I think... I can't"

"Me too Lacus... me too"

"Ohh KIRA!!"

"Uhh LACUS!!"

When Lacus shouted, her pussy tightened so much it might have choked Kira's dick. She also squeeze her legs and pulled Kira closer thus making Kira thrust forward harder. She orgasm a lot then felt Kira orgasm as well.

When Kira felt Lacus squeeze so much, he wasn't able to hold on. With the force from Lacus legs, he was able to thrust much harder and deeper then he released his seed in her deepest parts.

Kira who was now exhausted fell on top of Lacus. After regaining some strength, he shifted towards the side of Lacus and slept hugging her.

Lacus after cumming, felt Kira fell on her. Later Kira moved towards her side. Lacus crawled closer to Kira, lay her head on hi chest and slept on him while he hugged her close.

Now to insert a filler. I was during Kira and Lacus hard make-out session on the bed.

Cagalli was now having a hard time. She was not really enjoying the party. Half her mind was on rage because of Kira, half was down. She just didn't knew why she was sad. (Neither do I) Athrun who was drinking a glass of lemonade notice Cagalli's depression. He tried to console her.

"Hey, why won't you enjoy the party?"

"I'm in no mood to party" Cagalli grumpily said.

"Why? Are you still mad at Kira?"

"He's having a good time resting out there while I have to burden all this trouble by myself"

Athrun was a little bit down. He saw Cagalli went towards the window. It was a bad weather at Orb. It was cloudy, the wind blew harder signals a storm is about to come. Then Cagalli stomped furiously towards her room leaving all the guests at the party. The people didn't even bothered to notice her.

Athrun was sad because all this time he was with Cagalli, he thought he had helped her. He knew she was special for her so he want her to be happy. He decided once and for all to confess to Cagalli. It was now or never.

He slightly knocked and enter Cagalli's room. He saw Cagalli sobbing at the bed. He came closer to Cagalli, hugged her tight and tried to soothe her. Cagalli on the other hand was surprised because of the sudden intrusion she tried to wiggle away but noticing it was Athrun, she just stayed there.

"There, there Cagalli. I will not leave you alone. The reason why Kira left without a doubt was because he already trusted me. He knew me better that I won't leave you even in you darkest time. And that I want you to know..."

He cupped Cagalli's cheen, made her to face him. Eye to eye he said

"I want you to know that I love you"

Cagalli was surprised. Then she hugged Athrun by his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Athrun and I want you to know that I love you too" Cagalli was now smilling.

They shared another intimate kiss. If it was not for the secretary who knocked on her door stating that she has to be in the party, they had already do the same what the other couple was doing right now.

Cagalli went out but knew she had someone to share her pains and will always be there for her.

A/N: Finally I made my first fan fic. If you happen to notice the slight change of mood from the early part until the lemon part it was because yesterday (when I made the early part before the lemon) I was having a great time writing this while watching Prince' hours. But now, my mother had to sent me to the clinic to get injected twice sheesh parents. Anyways I would love to accept anything from the readers who would read this. Reviews, flames, or whatsoever it is fine with me since I believe that I still need to learn something. I am planning to make a sequel here but that might be more on romance than a lemon. And I'm planning to make a sequel where the athrunxcagalli pair would have a great Lemon.

This is Ryusuke-san ditching out!

ARIGATOU MINA!


End file.
